Void Ray Rifle
|released = 13.0.0 |attribute = |rateoffire = 99 |capacity = 35 |mobility = 65 |cost = 60 |Level required = 6 |mobility pc = |reskinof = Solar Ray Rifle |theme = Void/Space themed |number = 243 }} .]] The is a Special weapon introduced in the 13.0.0 update. Appearance It's mostly purple and black. It has a squared stock, a crystal attached to the top of the gun, and two plates which are for controlling the laser. It has some buttons or possibly dots on the gun. It is a re-skin of the Solar Ray Rifle. Strategy It deals medium damage, very high fire rate, okay capacity and moderate weight. Tips *Conserve ammo, the ammo on this weapon goes down extremely quickly. *When attacking enemies who are spread out from each other, do not fire the weapon when not aiming at a target, or you'll have to reload and/or you'll be running out of ammo quickly. *Use this against very mobile targets. *This weapon makes it useful for shutting down enemy players that rely far too much on their gadgets. Make sure to kill an enemy player after disabling their gadgets before they can use them again. *Try to use this weapon at close quarters due to the fact that it runs out of ammo quickly. *This weapon pairs very well with the Sticky Candy or a weapon that can slow down targets such as Killer Whale because it slows the target, making hitting the target easier. *Do not use this weapon at long range, as it does not have a scope, and you will end up just losing ammo. Counters *Ambush the enemy and strafe him/her while not stopping and, if recommended, rocket jump to quickly kill the enemy. *Gadgets marked with a bright red "X" are disabled, and therefore cannot be used. *Take the user out with a long-range weapon, as the gun is not very accurate at long-range because it does not have a scope. *If you wish to use your Mech, Jetpack, Reflector (Gadget), or Robot Samurai, activate it BEFORE engaging these users, because they can only block you from using gadgets, not disable gadgets altogether. Recommended Maps *King of the Hill *Silent School Equipment Setups Bring a high-efficiency Sniper such as Adamant Sniper Rifle or a wall-break Sniper such as Prototype. Also, bring a high-efficiency Melee weapon such as Dark Force Saber or Power Fists if caught in point-blank combat. Trivia *It appears to be a reskinned version of Solar Ray Rifle but with advantageous statistics. *This is one of 11 weapons with attribute, the others being the Archangel, Inevitability, Black Hole (Weapon), Mega-Horn, the Duck Hunter, the Ancient Scroll, the Sneaky Pistol, the Sword of Silence, the Neutron Pulsator, and the Transformed Blaster. The Cyber Phoenix (Pet) can also disable gadgets if the enemy is hit by it. *In The 13.5.0 update, the Void Ray Rifle was buffed from 25 to 37 efficiency. *It seems that its actual damage is a bit buffed in the 13.5.0 update. *Just like the Solar Ray Rifle (PG3D), in reality it would be impossible to aim using this weapon. Category:Weapons Category:Special Category:Laser Category:Gadget Blocker Category:Clan Weapons Category:Themed Category:Automatic Category:Parts Items Category:Remodel Category:Epic